Drowning in Red Sins
by Kuran Juuri
Summary: Bloodlust. Vampire's long for Blood and lust. So we must not go near them. If we do.. We will be drowning in red sins.. Kaname/OC/Zero
1. A Pleasant Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the story plot!

**Drowning in Red Sins**

**Paring:** Kuran Kaname/OC/Kiryuu Zero

**Rating:** T for now M later

**Genre:** General/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** What is the color of blood? The color of blood is red.. What is the meaning of the color red? It means Lust. Bloodlust. Vampire's long for Blood. So we must not go near them. If we do.. We will be drowning in red sins.. Kaname/OC/Zero. I know I suck at summary's XD

**Warnings:** Mild-AU, maybe possessive and dark moments, sex, mild Out-Of-Character, and language.

******Note:** I decided to change a few things in my story. Yuki will not be in this story. She was killed with her parents on that night. Kaname said that he would take revenge on Rido for doin that. Kaname never thought of dating anyone (neither did Zero) He first wants to take revenge. Zero's parents were killed and was raised by Kaien Cross. Kaien also works as a part time perfect. (Remember Yuki isn't in the story)

**-+-+-+-**

What is that liqued that we fear of?... That liqued is **_blood_**.

What is the color of blood?... The color of **_blood_** is **_red_**.

What is the meaning of the color **_red_**?... It means**_ Lust_**

**_Bloodlust_**..

Vampire's long for Blood.. So we must not go near them...

If we do...

We will be caught in those **_crimson_** eyes.

And the we will be...

**_Drowning in Red Sins._**

-+-+-+-

"We have a new student coming today here in Cross Academy, she a exange student from Europe. So will you please be kind to her and help her to get used to everything here!" Teacher of the Day Class students said. The door opens and a girl with long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes comes in the classroom.

"Write your name on the board and introduce yourself, please" Teacher said and gave her the piece of chalk.

"I'm Souma Juuri and I'm 17 year old. My interest are Music and Sport. Nice to meet you all.." She said in a soft and calm tone.

"Nice to meet you to. You can take your seat next to Wakaba Sayori over there." Teahcher said. I walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Hi I'm Wakaba Sayori but you can call me Yori." The girl said with a nice smile.

"Nice to meet you Yori. I'm Souma Juuri, you can call me Juuri" I said with a smile. I was glad I finnaly made a friend in this school. It is quite a thing if you go to school in a other country.

"Juuri can I ask you somthing?" Yori asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah sure"

"You are from europe right?" she asked questionable look.

"Yeah, I am." I said not getting where she was going.

"Oh but your last name is Souma and that a japanese name and you don't really look like a europian to me.." She said carefully. I smiled at her as I scrathed my head.

"Wel that's true, I'm not orgin Europian but I lived there. Actually my mom's a mix Asian.. a bit of this that.. hehe, however my dad is full japanese . She gave me a "Oh" look and smiled.

"Ladies would you please stop babbling. Juuri your new here but still you still have to follow the rules as any other student. Now would you two please pay attention!" Both of us lowerd our heads while nodding quietly.

"Good. Lets proceed!"

**-+-+-+-**

A huge crowd was standing infront of a gate, mostly girls. I stood there and looked at Yori. Yori looked at me and smiled.

"I know what you are thinking, 'Why are those people standing here?' I said I would show around and how things work. Well this part is also something that includs to this academy. We are here at the Moon Dorm. Those girls are waiting for the Night Class guys." Yori said and looked back at the girls.

"Night Class?" I said questionable.

"Yep, Night Class. You know this academy is diveded in two sections the Day Class and the Night Class. We are in the Day Class and those students inside the Moon dorm are in the Night Class. And I bet your wondering what so special is about them. Well the girls get exited because they all have beautiful looks. How ever I don't come here a lot. I don't really have a thing for them u see... " Yori explaned to me.

"Wow you just took all the words out of my mouth but are they really that beautiful?" I asked. She shruged her shoulders.

"Well if you don't believe me, you will have to see it for yourself then." She said and looked infront of her again.

You could hear voices behind those huge doors and all the waiting girls were rushing over to the door, as if a super famous pop star was coming from behind those doors. The girls that were standing behind us, rushed over to the entrance making me and Yori stumble a bit.

"What the hell? They seems like maniacs.." I said as I gained my balance again.

"Watch out Juuri! Another horde!" Yori warned me but it was already to late. I was taken in to the crowd. I tried to get away but it didn't really help that much. They seemed like a pack of wild bulls! I tried again to pushed my way out of it and I'd finally thought that I made it.. when I was pushed back again. I was starting to get really pissed of when suddenly an arm grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the crowd.

"Listen Up! You girls better line up ore there will be trouble.. Serious trouble.." I looked up and saw that a guy with grey/silver hair looking with a really annoyed look at the 'fangirls' was the one who saved me. All the girls instantly back up.

"Kiryuu-kun, you don't have to be so mean! We just only want to see them." The girls complained. The boy known as Kiryuu-kun sighed a little while his face was getting darker.

"Then you just have to wait patiently when they come out.. Until then you all listen ore as I said there will be serious trouble!" He said with a death glare that gave me a tiny shiver. He looked down at me and released his grip.

"You don't seem to be one of those 'fan girls'. Are you new here?" He asked with a cold voice.

"Uh.. Yes I am. I'm Souma Juuri" I quickly said. He startled me a little. He looked at those girls and then me. Yori then came up from behind me.

"It's okay Kiryuu-kun, she's with me. I promised to show her around the academy. You know it's also a part of what happens here in the academy. She was suddenly pulled in to the crowd. She couldn't help it.." Yori jumped in to save me. Kiryuu-kun looked at Yori and then at me.

"That is Kiryuu Zero. He's the so called prefect of the school" Yori said softly.

"Prefect?" I asked.

"Yeah, his job is somewhat similar to a bodyguard.." Yori said in a now more softer tone.

"Bodyguard?" I said and I guess I said it a little to loud because Zero didn't look all to happy when I said that. He was about to say something when the door suddenly open and all the girls were starting to scream.

"Kyaaaaa, Kuran-senpai!! Kaname-senpai!! Idiol-senpai!! Aido-senpai!! Wild-senpai!! Kain-senpai!! Takuma-senpai!! Ichijou-senpai!!" all the girls screamed there lungs out, while both Yori and I covered our ears. We were standing infront of the girls, so we could hear it loud and clearly.

"Back off!!" Zero screamed at the girls but they didn't care they all looked with love dove eyes at students that were coming out of the dorm. My eyes fallowed the eyes of the girls and stopped at the guys that were walking towards us.

"Those are the Night Class guys.." Yori said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and then at them. They were very beautiful people, the first one walking in front had blond hair and icy blue eyes. He seemed to like all the attention but the guy behind him seemed to be a little annoyed by the guy with the blond hair but still very handsome those two. A boy with purplish hair and gorgeous girl who looks like a model came after them. Behind them a beautiful girl who walked so gracefully with her long wavy hair, she seems to be like a real lady. After her came a boy also with blond hair and kind green eyes, he had the cutest smile ever. However the guy walking next to him is totally different.

"Yori who's that person walking next to the guy with the green eyes?.." I asked Yori softly. She looked at me and then at him.

"That is Kuran Kaname-senpai, he's the president of the Night Class." She said in a soft tone.

"Do you already fancy him?.." Zero asked while looking at the crazy "fangirls". I looked up at him with a shock expression.

"Absolutely not!!" I denied. Ok, I must admit he's pretty handsome.. but I'm not the kind kind of girl that falls over a guy when I don't even know him.

"Yeah right, your just another fangirl, admit it." Zero said while now looking at me. I putted on hand on my hip while pointing with my finger to him.

"Don't you dare accusing me for being a fangirl because I am not!" Zero didn't looked to happy, he grabbed my finger and was about to say something when the boy with the blond hair and Icy blue eyes came in our view.

"Kiryuu-kun, this isn't the time to get in a fight with your girlfriend. You can't forget your work as a prefect, can't you? Oh and your in the way." The guy said mockingly. Zero's expression darkened even more. I pulled my finger back and looked at the guy.

"I'm am not his girlfriend, for your information!" I snapped at him. I could hear the girls gasp as the heard what I just said against the guy. You could see from his expression that he was a little surprised by my outburst but that soon changed in amusement.

"Feisty aren't we..." The guy said as he walked closer to me but was stopped by Zero who was now standing in front of me.

"Would you please continue to the Academy Aido-senpai' Zero said with a really serious voice. Aido-senpai looked annoyed at Zero.

"I just want to talk with little girl behind you.. Or do you want to keep her alone for yourself?" Aido mocked at Zero. Zero tightened his fists. Suddenly a deep and smooth voice came from behind the guy.

"Aido.." The guy immediately freezes and slowly turned around.

"Kaname-sama.. I'm terribly sorry." Aido said and bowed. Kuran-senpai nodded as Aido-senpai walked over to the other guy named Kain. Kuran-senpai had something. Not only was he handsome he also had a feeling of aristocratic, like he is demanding respect. He looked at Zero and then at me. He walked past Zero and stopped in front of me. My heart began to pound like a mad man.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you." Kuran-senpai said and smiled a very sweet smile. I could hear all the girls screaming 'kyaa' again.

"Uhm.. It's okay.. " I said softly. I could feel a tiny blush creep on my face but try to hide it.

"What is your name?.." Kuran-senpai asked. His voice had a hint of curiosity in it.

"I'm Souma Juuri." I said to him. I could feel all the glares of the fangirls behind me.

"Kuran-Senpai would you please continue on your way with the other Night Class students. The girls will get out of hand if you stay too long." Zero said, now all of the sudden standing in front of me. I blinked a couple of times as Zero's back came into my point of view. Kuran-senpai's smile faded when Zero took control of the situation. He walked past Zero silently and continued to the academy but, not before his eyes locked with my own.

"As you say... Mr Prefect." and with that they all walked away. I was a little relieved, the air felt a little heavy between them. Zero growled in frustration as Kuran-senpai walked away.

"You okay, Juuri?" Yori asks.

"Yeah I guess so.." I said a little bewildered remembering what just happened.

"Go back to your Dorms now!!" Zero suddenly yelled making me and Yori jump.

"Having to deal with you all running around screaming "kya, kya, kya, kya" every day.." Zero muttered to himself. He now turned to Yori and me and glared at the both of us, well especially me. We both gulp at the same time.

"You!" He pointed at me.

"Don't ever come in my way again! You two go back to your Dorm.. Now!" Zero snapped at us.

"What?! You could say at least Plea-"

"We got it! Were already leaving! Bye Kiryuu-kun!" Yori cutting me of and dragging me away.

"Yori! Wai- Stop!" She then let me go and turned around to face me.

"Juuri, I have a bad feeling about those Night Class People. You must better not go near them.." Yori said with a now worried expression.

"Huh, why then Yori?" I asked her.

"Just think of it why does Kiryuu-kun guards the Night Class people so heavily. No girls are allowed to go near them and sneaking around at night to go to the Moon Dorm is absolutely forbidden! I don't like it.. You should just not go near those people ok? Promise me?" Yori said. I blinked a couple of times, it does make sense. It is like they are hiding something from us.

"Sure, I promise.."

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay, here is chapter one! Please let me know what you think of it!!


	2. Prefect for a day?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the story plot and a box of yummy cookies! :D

**Drowning in Red Sins**

**Paring:** Kuran Kaname/OC/Kiryuu Zero

**Rating:** T for now M later

**Genre:** General/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** What is the color of blood? The color of blood is red.. What is the meaning of the color red? It means Lust. Bloodlust. Vampire's long for Blood. So we must not go near them. If we do.. We will be drowning in red sins.. Kaname/OC/Zero. I know I suck at summary's XD

**Warnings:** Mild-AU, maybe possessive and dark moments, sex, mild Out-Of-Character, and language.

**Note: **I decided to change a few things in my story. Yuki will not be in this story. She was killed with her parents on that night. Kaname said that he would take revenge on Rido for doin that. Kaname never thought of dating anyone (neither did Zero) He first wants to take revenge. Zero's parents were killed and was raised by Kaien Cross. Kaien also works as a part time perfect. (Remember Yuki isn't in the story)

**Author: **Yosh! Second chapter of my Vampire Knight Story! I would like to thank the people who reviewed and messaged me about my story! Shout out to you guys!! XD

Oh and I apologize if my english or grammar isn't correct. English is not my main language!! xS

**Chapter Two**

**Prefect for a day?**

The week went by fast. I found out that Yori and I shared the same room in the Sun dorm, girls side. Yori and I became really close and we had a lot in common. We did the usual stuff that us girls would do. My mind sometimes wandered at the whole happening in front of the Moon dorm. I had to admit it Kuran Kaname-senpai is really handsome and he seemed kind. However Kiryuu Zero, well lets just say that he doesn't really like me. He is in the same classroom as Yori and I. Sometimes when I walk past him he suddenly starts to glare at me and knowing me, I glare with the same amount back. This isn't what I kind of expected of a private school. Most of the time the girls of my classroom just talk and dream about the night class guys. Some of the girls couldn't believe my reaction towards Aido-senpai and some of them couldn't believe that kuran kaname asked my name. So you probably get it that some of the girls didn't like me. Thank god I still have Yori or els I really didn't know what to do.

"Juuri? Are you still listening to me?" Yori asked me while waving her hand in front of my face.

"A-Ah,... Yeah, Yeah, you're so right!" I said quickly as I rubbed the back of neck a little. Yori arched an eye brow and sighed a little.

"You didn't listen to a single word I said, right?"

"Sorry..." I said in an apologetic tone. Yori just waved her hand.

"It's okay Juuri but you really must stop zooming out. You do that a lot lately." Yori said as we both wrote the notes that was written on the bord. I frowned a little while looking at her.

"Really? Do I really do that lately?" Yori just nodded at me.

"Yeah, you hardly pay attention to what the teacher says and what I say. Yesterday you almost walked into a wall if I hadn't pulled you back. So yeah you really do that lately. You've been doing that since the whole Night class incident." Yori said. Her eyes widen a little as she just realized what she just said.

"You're not thinking about the night class president Kuran Kaname, right?" Yori asked me in whisper tone. If any of the girls heard the name Kuran Kaname, they would go crazy. I just looked at her with a bit of a surprised look.

"No, of course not! I'm not thinking about him!" I said to her as soft as possible. She just gave me a look that obviously said 'I don't believe you'.

"It's true." I said in now more harder tone. Everybody in the classroom was now looking at me and Yori.

"Miss Wakaba and Miss Souma, do you care to tell us why you are interrupting my class?" the teacher said in a firm voice. Both Yori and I lowered our heads to the ground.

"I see. Then I suggest that you both pay attention!" the teacher glared at both of us. I just sighed and rest my head in the palm of my hands.

"I believe you Juuri." Yori said in a whisper and gave me a soft smile. I just nodded my head and smiled back. I knew very well that I was lying to her and myself. I actually did thought about the president of the night class but not only him, the prefect sometimes also appeared in my thought's. Speaking of the prefect..

"Yori, do you also have a feeling that somebody's glaring holes in our backs?..." I asked as soft as possible. She looked at me and nodded. We both looked over our shoulders and saw Zero glaring at us with intense hate. We quickly looked back in front of us

"Yep, I can feel the holes already appearing..." Yori muttered in a whisper. I just nodded back at her when we heard a low growl erupt from behind us. Yori sighed a little and started to doodle a little on her note book, I just held my head in my palm and listen to the teacher talks.. The bell rang meaning class was over. Yori and I both packed our stuff and stood up. I just took one more glance over my shoulder as Yori walked a head of me. My brown eyes met his purple ones quickly before I turned my gaze in front of me, following Yori.

**-+-+-+-**

I stretched my arms above my head when I felt the sun shinning down on my skin. I smiled a little as I looked up at the sky, today wasn't a bad day at all. Yori said she had to go to the library to do some reachers for her english project and that she will meet me up before dinner. I sighed a little and walked around the school garden for a bit when I saw the horse stable's. I stopped in front of it.

"I didn't know the school had horses." I said to particulary nobody. I walked over and peeked inside. There were a lot of beautiful horses in the stables. I walked up to a huge silver one.

"Hey, boy..." I said softly while slowly approaching him. I carefully reached out to touch him when he suddenly became aggressive, making me stumble and fall flat on my but. I looked up at the horse and it seemed like it was... laughing at me!

"It's forbidden for noisy strangers to enter these stable's." A cold voice said from behind me. I turn my head quickly and looked up at to see a pair of purple eyes glaring at me. I stood up, dusted my uniform a little and crossed my arms over my chest while returning the glare.

"For your information I wasn't being noisy at all. I just happen to pass by these stables and took a look inside."

"You were noisy." Zero said as he walked towards the horse. He gave her a few snacks. I was glaring at his back.

"I was not! You have no right to say that I was being noisy. I was just curious! Since these stable's belong to the school, I have every right to come here!" I say in defensive tone. Zero turned around to face me. He had a strange look on his face. He wasn't glaring at me ore anything but instead he gave me an ice cold look. He walked towards me, I didn't notice that I took a step back with every step he took until my back was against the door. I could feel my heart bounce against my chest and I hadn't a clue why. Zero stopped a few inches in front of me. He suddenly put his right hand beside my head as he looked down on me.

"Since you are new here let me explain a few things." Zero said as he gave me a dark look.

"You are not allowed to wonder in the school gardens and school stable's after 5 o'clock. That is a strict rule! And if you are..." I gulped a little as I was staring in his purple eyes. His eyes capturing me. I could feel his breath on my face and smell his scent. He smelled like sweet dahlias. I could feel my cheeks heat up a little at closeness between us.

"Then you have to face the consequences of punishment for breaking the rules." He whispered softly still staring deeply at me. I tried to open my mouth to say something back but my body wouldn't listen to my mind.

'_Come on Juuri! Snap out of it!!'_

"But it isn't 5 o'clock yet!" I said as I took a deep breath and glared at him. Zero's other hand went up and showed me the watch on his wrist. It was exactly 5 o'clock.

"Well, I think it definitely is." Zero said in a calm tone. I looked at his watch, I knew he was right and I was in deep trouble. I sighed and looked back at him. You just can't argue with a prefect who absolutely hates your gut.

"Fine, just report me to the head master already." I muttered softly while looking down. I didn't got a answer back from him. Zero didn't say a thing. I looked up at him and saw he was starring intensely at me. I could feel Zero's eyes slowly trail and stop at my neck. I saw in his eyes that he was struggling against something. Suddenly he backed away from, his hands covered his face as he turned around and fell on his knees on the floor. I stood there for a few second's when my mind registered what just happened. I quickly went to Zero and wanted to bent down next to him but I was stopped by his voice that hold a hint of anger in it.

"Just get out." Zero growled dangerously. I bent down slowly and reached out to touch him.

"Zero, you need-"

"Get out!!!" He shouted. I quickly stood up and backed away. He obviously didn't want my help. He was breathing hard and started to sweat a little. My body wasn't moving when I looked at his fallen form. I heard him growl again as I saw him glare at me from behind his hand. I swear I saw a hint of red in his eyes but I didn't got enough time to look when he growled again but this time more louder. I quickly turn around and ran away towards the dorms, not looking back.

**-+-+-+-**

I stopped to catch my breath and sat down on a bench near the fountain in the school garden. What was wrong with Zero? One moment he was calm and collected and the other moment he suddenly broke down! And what the hell was wrong with me?! Why did my heart began to beat so loud when he came so close to me? Why the hell did he come so close to me?!

I sighed as I put a hand on my chest, trying to calm down a little. I looked in front of me and saw a horde of girls walking and chatting happily going towards the moon dorm. Maybe I should go to the nurse's office to say that Zero has collapsed in the stable's.

"I hope Zero will be okay.." I say softly to myself, thinking of his condition.

"Oh, is something wrong with Kiryuu-kun?" I hear a happy voice ask behind me. I jumped a little and turn around quickly.

"H-Headmaster Cross, Sir!" I stuttered a little before bowing quickly. He just smiled at me and sat down on the bench, he patted the place next to me and I sat down.

"No, need to be so formal. It's already pass school time! So, you can call me Kaien-san or Kaien-dono!" He said with a happy voice.

'Ok, Kaien-san..." I say awkwardly as he gave me a grin.

"Good girl! Now would you like to tell me why my lovely steph son is bothering you?!" He asked as his grin grew wider.

'_Lovely?'_

"Uhm, he's not bothering me Sir! I'm just.." I say as I looked down.

"Don't worry you can tell me." Kaien-san said as he gave a soft smile.

"Well, I went to the stable's today and Zero found me there. He told me I wasn't allowed to go to the stable's after 5 o'clock-"

"Yep, thats true!" Kaien-san chirped out loud.

"Right..." I looked at him and then shook my head a little.

"I told him that he could report me to the headmaster when he suddenly collapsed. I didn't know what to do! I wanted to help but obviously didn't want my help because he told me several time's to get out. So I ran away. I was planning to go to the nurse's office to tell them that Zero collapsed in the stable's-"

"No need to do that." Kaien-san said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kiryuu-kun, will be fine. He won't abandon his duty, believe me. He's a stubborn boy but very loyal." Kaien-san said as he gave me a comforting smile.

"But Sir you don't understand. He looked very ill and duty or not I think he needs a break from his duty's. He can't do the prefect thing on his own." I said and looked kaien-san straight in the eye. The headmaster was a little surprised when I said that but he nodded his head.

"I know that. That why I decided to help him today!" He said as he stood up and proudly showed me the prefect badge. I just blinked a couple of times and looked up from the badge to him.

"It's okay Juuri-chan. Don't worry about Kiryuu-kun. He has his medication and tomorrow he will be attending class just as usual. So nothing to stress about! However Kiryuu-kun is lucky to have such a nice girl to worry over him. Perhaps you interested in him? Or maybe are you his girlfriend?! I didn't know he did! But why did he wanted to keep it a secret from me- " I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, of course not! I'm not Zero's girlfriend!" I said out loud. I heard some of the girls stop there tracks towards the moon dorm and started whisper somethings. I turned around and gave them a death glare. They quickly walked away. I sighed and turned around to face the headmaster again. He was laughing a little and put his hand on my head.

"To bad you aren't, Juuri-chan. You would be the perfect one for him." Kaien-san said as he ruffled my hair a bit. I blushed and looked down and said nothing.

"Oh well I do hope he will be on time before the Night Class comes out.." Kaien-san said as he looked at the girls gathering in front of the Moon dorm doors. I fallowed his gaze and also looked at the girls. I looked back at the head master and saw that he was staring intensely at me. I could almost feel that he was planning something.

"Uhm,.. Kaien-san?"

"Juuri-chan would you like to help me with my prefect job?! I mean Kiryuu-kun is pretty late and I can need a bit of help. So what do you say?" Kaien-san asked me and gave me a puppy dog look. I blinked a couple of times and looked at him as if he had a second head.

"I-I,.. But I thought you said that Zero would come!" I stuttered.

"Oh, please do it for poor old me.." He said as fake tears were appearing in his eyes. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't get out of this.

"What do I have to do..." Kaien-san drew me in a hug and started to squeeze the life out of me.

"Oh, Thank you Juuri-chan! Thank you!"

"S-Sir!...Can't... B-Breath!!"

"Oops, sorry! Well, shall we now!" Kaien-san said. Before I could ask anything, the head master dragged me away to the Moon Dorm doors.

**-+-+-+-**

"Uhm Sir, why did you gave me your badge?" I asked and looked at my new prefect badge that was around my left arm. Kaien-san just smiled at me and clapped his hands. Suddenly all the girls were looking at us. Well, more at me actually.

"Girls, listen up please! I would like to introduce you to the new prefect of our school, Miss Souma Juuri!" the head master announced proudly and clapped his hands. The girls however were staring at me and whispering to each other. A few of them were even glaring at me but none of the glare's could compare to a pair of purple ones approaching us.

'_Dear God, why did I even agree with this stupid plan!!'_

"What is _she_ doing here and why does _she has_ the _prefect badge _on?!" Zero hissed as he looked at the head master. The head master just kept his wide smile as if he didn't saw the deathly look Zero gave him.

"Well, Juuri-chan here decided to take my place as a prefect to help you out in my place, isn't that nice of her!" Kaien-san said as he pulled me in another hug again.

"B-But Sir!.. I said... that I-I would... _H-Help _you!" I got out of his tight hug.

"And not take over!" I said while panting a little and glared at both men. Zero glared at me and then at the head master. Kaien-san just smiled dumbly and scratched the back of his head. He was about to say something when all the girls started to scream and the doors started to open. Zero and I looked as the all the girls went crazy.

"This isn't a joke ore some-" Zero started to talk to the head master but found out that the head master disappeared. Both Zero and I saw the head master waving at us from a distant while shouting '_Good Luck on your first day Juuri-chan_'. I stared at the head master with my mouth open making me look a fish on the dry.

'_How could he do this to me?! Why does fate have to be so cruel to me?!!_'

I suddenly feel somebody grab my arm, hard. Purple eyes glaring at me.

"Make sure the Day class students stay away from the Night class students. Let the Night class student pass quickly and smoothly, got it?!" before I could give an answer he was already on his way towards the doors. I took a deep breath and gathered all the courage I had and marched forward, as the doors were fully open. Zero stood on the left side glaring the girls and I stood on the right side.

"Kyaaaaa, Kuran-senpai!! Kaname-senpai!! Idiol-senpai!! Aido-senpai!! Wild-senpai!! Kain-senpai!! Takuma-senpai!! Ichijou-senpai!!" The girls screamed there lungs out when they spotted them.

"Would you please stand back and let the Night class pass." I said out loud and held my arm out to prevent any of the girls come on the pad. The girls were glaring at me and trowing all kind of insults at me but I held my chin high and pushed some of the girls back who didn't listen at me.

"Why do we have to listen to you Souma-san? Just because you're a prefect now doesn't mean we will obey! We want the night class!" I could feel my temper rising. I was totally wrong when I said that my day was pretty good actually it just sucks!! I glared at all the girls and marched forward to the girl.

"You listen to me and you listen good! I didn't ask for this damn stupid prefect job!! But since I _am _a prefect now I suggest you should _listen_ to me! I'm already freaking pissed off so don't push me further and I will give you some advice! Do not get on my bad side because believe me you wouldn't like it! You have my word on it! Now _please_ let the night class pass!!" I hissed at them and they all back up immediately standing in a perfect line.

"That was a very interesting speech..."

* * *

**Author Note: **Cliffhanger! Okay sorry that I didn't update soon enough but believe me I was really busy with school and stuff and I had a kind of writers block but now I'm back! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Ideas for the story are welcome! and don't worry for the people who miss Kaname he will be in the next chapter don't worry about!! Review please!!


	3. To Quit or not to Quit?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight... I know sad isn't it... but I still own a jar full of cookies! Want some?

**Drowning in Red Sins**

**Paring:** Kuran Kaname/OC/Kiryuu Zero

**Rating:** T for now M later

**Genre:** General/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** What is the color of blood? The color of blood is red.. What is the meaning of the color red? It means Lust. Bloodlust Vampire's long for Blood. So we must not go near them. If we do...We will be drowning in red sins.. Kaname/OC/Zero. I know I suck at summary's XD

**Warnings:** Mild-AU, maybe possessive and dark moments, sex, mild Out-Of-Character, and language.

**Note: **I decided to change a few things in my story. Yuki will not be in this story. She was killed with her parents on that night. Kaname said that he would take revenge on Rido for doin that. Kaname never thought of dating anyone (neither did Zero) He first wants to take revenge. Zero's parents were killed and was raised by Kaien Cross. Kaien also works as a part time perfect. (Remember Yuki isn't in the story)

**Author: **Yay chapter three is on!! Sorry if it took so long but it is here finally. I found it quite sad that not many people reviewed my story so I hope you people will do it now!! Because I really want to know what you guys think of it!! Yosh! On with the story!! XD

Sorry if my grammar isn't correct. English is not my main language!!XP

**Chapter Two**

**To Quit or not to Quit?**

"That was a very interesting speech..." I hear a smooth voice saying next to my ear I jumped a a little and quickly turned around my eyes widen a bit when I saw who it was.

"Idol-senpai!! Aido-senpai!!! Kyaaa!!" The girls suddenly screamed and I could hear the horde coming from behind. I knew it was to late to stop them.

"Hiii everybody! Did you miss me?!" Aido-senpai said in a cheery voice as all the girl ran over me to him.

'_What do you know, first I was standing on my two legs and now I'm sitting flat on my but on the freaking floor! God is my karma that bad?!' _I thought to myself as I slowly stood up while rubbing my but and lower back, it hurts like hell when you get run over by a wild pack of Night class fans. I looked at the girls who were all clinging on Aido-senpai asking him to shoot them...

_'Those girls really are freaking insane. Asking some guy to shoot them...'_

I sighed and dusted my self off and looked around for Zero. He was already prying of the girls around Aido-senpai. I was ready to walk towards them to help Zero out. I suddenly stopped my tracks when I felt a warm hand on my shoulders.

"Are you all right?" A deep, velvet voice asked me. I could feel my heart beating faster as I turned around to find a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes looking back in my own. I could feel my body stiffen up as I looked at him. My cheeks were heating up as I nodded slowly. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth damn it! He gave me a gentle smile and held out his hand to me. In his hand was my new prefect arm band.

"You dropped this." He said in a gentle voice. I looked up at my arm and then at his hand.

"Oh, I must have dropped it when I fell down. Thank you Kuran-senpai." I said as I found my voice again and bowed a little showing my gratitude towards him.

"I see that you have become the new prefect of this academy.." Kaname said as he watched me put on my prefect wrist around my arm. I clipped it with a safety clip, making sure that it wont fall of again.

"Unfortually yes. The head master somewhat insisted that I become one but I don't actually understand what the use is of it. I mean all we have to do is to make sure that the Day class students stay out of the way for the Night class students..." I looked at Kaname and saw that his gaze was fixed on me, intensely. I gulped a little as he came closer, he was about to say something but we were interrupted as a blond haired boy with bright green eyes walked towards us.

"Kaname, Aido is making quite a fuzz don't you think!" He said happily and looked at me before a smile appeared on his lips.

"Why hello, I think we haven't met before! I'm Takuma Ichijou I'm the vice president of the Night class. A pleasure to meet you! Oh, I see that you're the new prefect and that you're helping Kiryuu-kun around! What is your name?" Ichijou said and asked as he took my hand and shook it. I blinked a couple of times and nodded at him.

"My name is Souma Juuri and yes I kinda help Zero out." I said as I shrugged my shoulders a bit, taken back by his action.

"If you are _helping_ me out why are you then talking with the Night class students?" a voice of a certain somebody hissed behind me. The certain somebody pulled me back from Kaname and Ichijou by grabbing the back of my uniform. I yelped softly as he turned me around, looking back into a pair of purple eyes glaring at me. Why does he always glare at me?! I could feel my temper coming up.

"I couldn't help it! Those girls ran me over when they saw the Night class students come out! I fell on the ground and Kuran-senpai asked me if I was okay! I was about to go back-" I wanted to say more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I frowned and yelped again, feeling myself being pulled back again but this time away from Zero.

'_What am I a ping pong ball?!'_

I looked up and saw Kaname staring at Zero and Zero back at Kaname. They both looked calm and collected as it was like a kind of staring competition. Every body grew quiet as they could feel the tension in the air. Even those idiot fangirls.! I could see that Zero was tense his fist were now in tight balls as he was trying to hold back himself. The Night class students had serious looks on there faces, even Ichijou and Aido. It was like they were afraid that Zero would snap ore something, like they were alert. The tension was so think you could cut the air with a knife and this was freaking me out to be honest. I quickly turned around, facing Kaname and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry for holding you up Kuran-senpai. Would you please continue your way towards the academy. I believe that your class is starting." I said in the most politest tone, still bowing. I could feel all the stares on me.

'_God! This is so embarrassing!'_

"I see..." Was the only thing Kaname said as I hear his footsteps, fallowed by Ichijou walking past me. I looked up and saw that the Night class students were waiting for Kaname and Ichijou. Kaname suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder straight at me, his dark eyes peering in my brown ones.

"Thank you for the hard work... Miss Disciplinary Committee" I didn't knew why but I could feel my face heat up a little as I looked away quickly. Anywhere but his hypnotic gaze. A small grin appeared on his lips as all the Night class students walked away in silence to the school. The girls were screaming and whining before Zero scarred them away. Now it was only me and Zero. I looked at Zero and he just glared at the path that lead the Moon dorm to the academy.

"Zero.. Look I'm sorry that this all happened. You know I didn't ask for this job-"

"Well, you got it! So you better act like it!" Zero snapped at me. I frowned and glared at him.

"Zero, what the hell is your problem?! This was my first day you can't expect me to do everything right on the first day! I didn't even know what I did wrong! All I did was talking to Kuran-senpai and Takuma-"

"That's exactly the problem" Zero snapped again but this time he walked forward towards me.

"You aren't supposed to make a chit chat with them! You're supposed to do your job, letting them get to the damn academy as soon as possible!" He yelled at me.

"Why do they have to get to the academy as soon as possible?! It isn't like the academy will run away? And why does only the day class have prefect why doesn't the Night class have any?" I yelled back at him as loud. Zero only looked at me as I asked all these question's. He turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing softly. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to continue. He put both his hand in to his pockets and looked at the Moon dorm.

"It doesn't concern you at all. Just do you your job!" Zero growled a bit in frustration and walked away from me. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears and the anger boiling in side of me. I hate it when people hide certain things from me and that boy is definitely hiding something and he's not telling me what. I was about to yell and curse at him when he stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around or anything like that he just stood. We both stood there in silence. I was about to ask him why he is acting like this when he suddenly spoke. The tone of his voice was cold like ice and there wasn't sign of any emotion in. It was just cold and hard.

"I advise you not to get involved with the Night class students. They aren't what they appear to be..." and with that he walked away from me. Leaving me alone in confusion, repeating that sentence over and over in my head. Trying to understand what he meant.

**-+-+-+-**

_'Calm down Juuri! You just go in to the Headmaster's office and say that you refuse to do this job because some stupid idiot boy with purple eyes is getting on your damn freaking nerves and that you can hardly hold yourself in before choking the life out of that selfish bastard!' _I thought taking a deep breath, as I stood in front of the Headmaster's office. I nocked three times on the door before a voice behind the door said enter. I opened the door and was greeted by a crying Headmaster who sat behind a desk that was... broken in two?

"Juuri-chan! I didn't expect you here! You just missed Kiryuu-kun!" His expression changed drasticly. From a crying one to a happy one...

'_Is this guy bipolar or something like that?' _I shook that thought out of my head as he asked me to sit down in front of him and his desk that was broken in two. I bet a hundred bucks that Zero did that.

"Would you like something to drink, Juuri-chan? Maybe a nice cup of hot tea?" Kaien-san asked as he stood up and grabbed two cups. I nodded at him as he pored the hot tea in the cup.

"Now what brings you here to me, Juuri-chan?" Kaien-san asked with a small smile on his face. I took a zip of my tea and gave him a soft smile before I bowed my head to him.

"I don't want to be a prefect, Sir. I quit." I said straight forward. I took the prefect arm wrist of my arm and laid it down on the broken desk. I looked at the Headmaster and saw to my surprise that he was laughing at me. A look of confusion was set on my face as I watch him laugh. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Uhm, Sir? What's so funny?..." I asked unsure not knowing why the statement I made was so funny to him.

"Oh, Juuri-chan... You just gave me good laugh! I thought you said that you want to stop being a prefect!" Kaien-san said while whipping the tears from the corner of his eyes. I blinked a couple of times and just looked at him. His laughter slowly went away and he just stared at me.

"You want to quit?..." He asked slowly while pushing his glasses up. I nodded at him while finishing my tea.

"Sir, I just think I'm not the right person for this job. I mean I can't cooperate with my colleague and he the same with me. He totally hates my gut! He just glares at me and in his eyes I do everything wrong. Today I got ran over by the girls and fell down, Kuran-senpai asked if I was all right and handed me the prefect wrist band that fell of my arm. Then Zero all of the sudden snapped at me and held a starring competition with Kuran-senpai! I mean that is just ridiculous!" I threw my arms up in the air in frustration.

"Well, I don't think Kiryuu-kun hates you at all." Kaien-san said while taking a zip of his tea. I frowned and looked at him with disbelieve.

"Uh Sir, I don't think you heard me quite good. He does hate me!" I said getting annoyed. Kaien-san just smiled at me and signaled me to come a little closer.

"You want to know a secret?" He whispered softly. I looked at him and slowly nodded not having a single clue where this conversation was going.

"Zero never lets anyone call him by his first name. Yet I didn't hear him say to you to call him Kiryuu-kun. So can you understand why I think he doesn't hate you? I'm not even allowed to call him Zero! And I'm his adopted father!" Kaien-san said in a whining voice. I blinked a couple of times and pointed at the Headmaster himself.

"You don't call him by his first name?"

"Nope! He'll kill me if I did." He said and picked up the prefect wrist band that I had put on the broken desk.

"Why not? I mean you're his adopted father. It makes sense that you call your son by his first name right?" I asked not quite understanding. Kaien-san stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the Academy as the sun was slowly setting. He didn't say a word for a moment when I heard him sigh softly.

"Kiryuu-kun, used to be a happy carefree boy who could get along with everybody. Until his family, parents and his brother were murdered. Can you understand that your world is happy one moment and then suddenly be destroyed? Knowing the ones you love will never return to you... Since that awful day he has been like this. So you can't blame him. He just had hard childhood... " Kaien-san said in serious voice while crossing his arms over his chest. I just sat there staring for a moment the Headmaster before looking down to my hands that were resting on my lap. Knowing this all about Zero, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I have been judging him when I don't even know single thing about him. The Headmaster turned around and saw me bowing my head in shame. A small smile appeared on his lips as he walked over to me and put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"I know that you don't like being a prefect but you can't exactly just quit."

"Huh, why not?" I asked and looked up at him. He pushed his glasses up when I saw a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Well, because of... Article 51 of the Cross Academy, rule number 7: An appointed prefect chosen by the Headmaster himself cannot take the decision to quit." Kaien-san said as a grin appeared on his face. My eyes widen and stood up immediately.

"What?! I can't quit?!" I yelled out loud. Kaien-san covered his ears for a second, still wearing that grin on his face before grabbing my arm and sliding the prefect wrist band on it.

"Nope! You can't so you better hurry up and meet Kiryuu-kun in the school gardens. He's waiting for you there. Your going on your first patrolling for the night. So you can't miss it! Isn't it exiting!" He said and pushed me gently out of his room. I tried to protest but he just cut me off.

"I also have a gift for you Juuri-chan but to bad I don't have it with me now... Kiryuu-kun has it and he will give it to you! He will explain how everything works and what you're tasks are! Just make sure that none of the Day class students go near the Academy! Now have a good time Juuri-chan and remember don't go near the Night class students!" Kaien-san said with a goofy smile while waving a little. Before I could say anything he closed the door in front of my face, leaving me in the hall way. I looked at the door while blinking couple of times. I put my hand in front of my forehead while closing my eyes, taking all the information in what Kaien-san just told me. I sighed and opened my eyes again.

"Well, we can't let Zero wait now can't we." I muttered softly to myself, making my way to the gardens.

**-+-+-+-**

"What the hell took you so long?!" Zero snapped at me as he saw me coming towards him. I sighed and apologized softly saying that I went to see the Headmaster and I forgot the time. Zero didn't say anything for a moment after a moment he nodded slowly meaning that he understood while standing up from the bench he was sitting on, waiting. He walked to me and held his hand out to me, his head turned away from me. I looked at his hand and then at him. Confusion clearly written all over my face. Zero sighed softly and turned his head to me.

"We didn't start out good. So this is a sort off make up, since we will be partners from now on... The name's Kiryuu Zero." Zero said as he looked at me, straight in the eye. His purple eyes looking deep in to my brown ones. I accepted his gesture, putting my hand in his own.

"Souma Juuri, I'm looking forward to work with you." I said while shaking his hand firmly before letting it go. Zero just nodded and pulled something out of his pocket.

"The Headmaster told me to give it to you." He said and gave it to me. It was a necklace with the Cross Academy logo on it. It seemed to be made of pure silver and in the middle of the rose there was a red ruby in it.

"You must wear it when you go on patrolling at night. It will keep you safe and you must not take it of until sunrise." Zero said as he watched me examine the necklace. I frowned a bit and looked at him.

"Why does it need to keep me safe? I mean nobody is going to attack me out of nowhere, right? I mean we are on school grounds." I said as I put the necklace on. I looked up at Zero and saw that he was staring intensely at the necklace. I called him a couple of times but he didn't responded. I took a step forward towards him when he suddenly snapped out of his daze. He looked at me, his eyes slight wide while his breathing quicken up a bit.

"Zero?... Are you all right? You don't look so good." I asked him a bit worried. Zero took a few steps backs before turning around saying that he is okay. I just nodded not believing him at all but I decided to drop the subject, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. He started to walk a bit before stopping by the fountain motioning me to fallow him. We both walked to the Academy and stopped in front of the Academy doors.

"We will be patrolling around and inside the Academy. Making sure that none of the Day class students will sneak in. If you find some students and they refuse to go back to there dorms after you give them some warnings, you must ask their name, grade, class and tell them that you have the ability to suspend them for a day and if they still don't want to go back, you are allowed to use force until a certain limit. I will be patrolling inside the Academy taking the West, south and east wings. You will be patrolling the area in front of the Academy. We will be patrolling the whole night until the class of the Night class students is finished. We will then meet here on the same spot. Do you understand that?" Zero asked looking at me.

"Yes, I do. I'm in charge of the area in front of the Academy. Making sure that none of the Day class students will sneak in to the Academy. When the lessons of the Night class students is finished we will meet here again on the same spot." I said taking a deep breath. Zero nodded at me as he watched me walking away from the doors towards the entrance pad.

"Juuri..." Zero said suddenly. I stopped in my tracks and turned around, blinking a couple of times.

"Yes,?" Zero was still for a moment when he spoke.

"What ever happens stay away from the Night class students."

I watched Zero opening the grand doors and closing it, disappearing behind it into the Academy. I sighed and slowly looked up at the dark sky that was filled with stars. I didn't understand why I need to stay away from the Night class students, both Zero and Kaien-san told me the same thing. They don't seem bad to me they actually look normal except that almost every student has beautiful looks. I shook my head a bit, I needed to focus on job and not on something els. I looked in front of me again before walking into the forest, not knowing that a pair of chocolate brown eyes were watching me from above.

* * *

**Author Note:** Please review and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
